The invention concerns a spring system for use in vehicles, in particular for vehicle seats and/or vehicle cabs, according to the preamble of claim 1.
Spring systems, in particular for vehicle seats, are known in many variants. For example, very often a pneumatic spring is arranged between two suspension parts, namely a lower part and an upper part on which the actual vehicle seat is mounted, and in addition a gas damper element is fitted in order to absorb the vibration movement which can be initiated both from above by the driver and from below by the chassis. Such spring systems require a complex control of the air spring and the damper and are therefore cost- and time-intensive to produce and maintain.
Such spring systems also have the disadvantage that after a certain time they require repair, and where applicable the air springs and/or dampers must be replaced. Furthermore the spring systems known from the prior art are often very complex to adjust.
Consequently the present invention in based on the object of preparing a spring system for use in vehicles which can not only be produced economically but also is less time intensive to maintain and is simple in construction. Furthermore the spring system is easier to handle than spring systems known from the prior art.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the object of claim 1.